dream_sentaifandomcom-20200216-history
Hero Sentai Rescue Paw
is the 8th entry in the Dream Sentai franchise. This is the tribute season to Super Sentai, it was replaced by CPU Sentai Digitalers. The series . Production *to be added Plot *to be added Characters Main Paw Mission Paw Other Paw Temporary Paw Neon Paw Neon Squad Shadow Paw Legends Goranger J.A.K.Q. Battle Fever J Denjiman Sun Valcan Goggle V Dynaman Bioman Changeman Flashman Maskman Liveman Turboranger Fiveman Jetman Zyuranger Dairanger Kakuranger Ohranger Carranger Megaranger Gingaman GoGo V Timeranger Gaoranger Hurricaneger Abaranger Dekaranger S.P.D. Fire Squad Magiranger Boukenger Gekiranger Go-onger Shinkenger Goseiger Gokaiger Go-Busters Kyoryuger Future Kyoryugers ToQger Ninninger Zyuohger Kyuranger Lupinranger Patoranger Other Heroes New Pups Kaitou Sentai Lupinranger? VS Keisatsu Sentai Patranger? Space and Time Emergency Response Paw Dekaranger TimePaw Rangers Allies *CPU Sentai Digitalers *Hana Sentai Niwashi *Ultimate Rescue Police Squad Robo-Fighter Paw Other Worlds' Kamen Riders World of Ichigo World of V3 World of X-Rider World of Amazon World of Stronger World of Skyrider World of Super-1 World of ZX World of Black World of Black RX World of Shin World of ZO World of J World of the First World of the Next World of Gaia World of 3 World of Gai World of Manga Civilians Marshall's Family *Matthew Fire (Marshall's Older Brother) *Milo Fire (Marshall's Cousin) *Malcom Fire (Marshall's 2nd Older Brother) *Shelly Fire (Marshal's Wife and Marshall Mom) Zuma's Family *Zhane "Zack" Marine (Zuma's Older Brother) *Duster Marine (Zuma's Younger Brother) *Stacy Marine (Zipper's Wife and Zuma's Mom) Rubble's Family *Red Tread (Rubble's Older Brother) *Reed Tread (Rubble's 2nd Older Brother) *Luca Tread (Rolle's Wife and Rubble's Mom) Rocky's Family *Eco Fresh (Reilly's Husband and Rocky's Dad) *Robert Fresh (Rocky's Twin Brother) *Rebecca Fresh (Rocky's Sister) Chase's Family *Carter Justice (Chase's Brother) *Maxie Justice (Chaser's Wife and Chase's Mom) Skye's Family *Jet Breeze (Skyler's Husband and Skye's Dad) *Sandy Breeze (Skye's Sister) Everest's Family *Eric Evan (Everest's Brother) *Calvin Evan (Emma's Husband and Everest's Dad) Tracker's Family *Mark Jungle (Tracker's Brother) *Tim Jungle (Tracker's Cousin) *Jane Jungle (Tracker's Sister) *Harvey Jungle (Tracie's Husband and Tracker's Mom) Star Family *Stella Star *Stan Star Villains Sentai Villains *Basco ta Jolokia *Gangler Monster *Engine Banki *Zodomas *Great King Mons Drake of the Planet *Megabeast Hunter Bangray *Gokdos Gill *Enter *Escape *Regaeru *Don Armage Other Villains Another Pups *Another Pups Digital Novel-exclusive Movie-exclusive Places New Adventure Bay *New Adventure Bay City *Levi's Flower Shop *Levi's Bazaar (Hidden) *Gamer's Arcade (Holds Game World) *Rescue HQ *Katie's Pet Salon *Alex's Preschool *Connor's Turbo Bikes and Cars *New Adventure Airline *Hurricane Labs *Carlos' Jungle Wears *Logan's Smooth Tools *New Adventure Police *Adventure City's 5-Star Hotel *Adventure City's 10-Star Restaurant *New Adventure Stadium Neon City *Neon City's Hotel *Neon Restaurant *Dance Studios *Neon Ice Rink Dark World *New Adventure Bay (Dark World) *New Adventure Bay City (Dark World) *Levi's Flower Shop (Dark World) *Levi's Bazaar (Dark World) *Gamer's Arcade (Holds Dark Game World) *Rescue HQ (Dark World) *Katie's Pet Salon (Dark World) *Alex's Preschool (Dark World) *Connor's Turbo Bikes and Cars (Dark World) *New Adventure Airline (Dark World) *Hurricane Labs (Dark World) *Carlos' Jungle Wears (Dark World) *Logan's Smooth Tools (Dark World) *New Adventure Police (Dark World) *Adventure City's 5-Star Hotel (Dark World) *Adventure City's 10-Star Restaurant (Dark World) *New Adventure Stadium (Dark World) The Lost Ancient Ruins *The Ancient Lost Rescue HQ *The Hidden Stadium *Hot Spring (2) *Saturn Valley (Wait...What?) Arsenal Main article: Arsenal (Rescue Paw) Transformation Devices *Transformation Code-Device Paw Changers (used with Ranger Cards)◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Transformation Code-Device Robo Changer (used with Ranger Cards)◆ *Air Force Changers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Mission Changers◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Neon Paw Changers (used with Ranger Cards)◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shadow Paw Changers (used with Ranger Cards)◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dark Code-Device Robo Changer (used with Ranger Cards)◆ Multi-Use Devices *Ranger Cards (stored in RCC, transported to Rescue Buckle)◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Rescue Soul *Rescue Badge ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Sidearms *Rescue Paw Weapons◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Paw Sabre◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Paw Blaster◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Paw Spear/Robo Sword◆ *Neon Paw Weapons◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Neon Paw Blades◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Neon Paw Busters◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Neon Paw Bow◆ *Shadow Weapons◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Shadow Sabre◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Shadow Gun◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Shadow Spear/Shadow Sword◆ *Special Paw Weapons◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Paw Buster◆ **Paw Scuba Jets/Torpedoes (Only in water)◆ **Paw Shovel◆ **Paw Repair Kit◆ **Paw Shooter◆ **Paw Jets◆ **Paw Grapple/Ice Pick◆ **Paw Cables/Multi Tool◆ Team Cannons *Ground Patroller Buster ◆◆◆◆◆ *Robo-Dog Buster ◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Dream Sentai Bazooka (Movie Only) ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ Vehicles *Custom Tank *Kasai-03 ◆ *Mizu-07 ◆ *Kensetsu-06 ◆ *Risaikuru/ekorojī-05 ◆ *Keisatsu-02 ◆ *Tengoku-04 ◆ *Kōri-09 ◆ *Kyaria-10 ➲ *Janguru-11 ◆ Mecha Rescue and Paw Machine System Legend:◆ piloted mecha, ❖ auxiliary mecha ✶ team-piloted mecha, ● partner-piloted mecha, ◇ unpiloted mecha, ➲ Carrier Mecha, ★ battle mecha. *Ultimate RescuePAW-Oh ❖❖❖❖❖❖ **Kasai Fire Truck ❖ **Unseen Ultimate Rescue Vehicle ❖ **Unseen Ultimate Rescue Vehicle ❖ **Unseen Ultimate Rescue Vehicle ❖ **Keisatsu Police Truck ❖ **Tengoku Copter ❖ *Sky Patroller ✶ ***The Rescue Tardis ● **Silver Mech Suit ★ *Hero PatrolOh ◆◆❖ **Patrol PawOh ◆◆◆❖ ***Hero Gattai PawOh ◆◆◆◆◆ ****Paw Fire Truck ◆ ****Paw Police Car ◆ ****Paw Recycling Truck ◆ ****Paw Bulldozer ◆ ****Paw Helicopter ◆ ***Rescue Patroller ◆ *Mission 5 ◆◆◆◆◆❖ **Mission Rescue Rover ◆ **Mission Three-wheeler ◆ **Mission Repair Kart ◆ **Mission Mini-miner ◆ **Mission Sky cycle ◆ **Mission Cruiser ❖ **Mission Hydro Ski (Aux) ◆ *Combination Rescue Badge ◇,◇,◇,◇,◇,◇ & ◇ **Silver Combination Badge ◇ *Engine Machalcon ❖ *Keisatsu-1 ◆❖●●● **Rescue Police Car or Paw Police Car ◆ **Keisatsu Police Truck ❖ **Keisatsu Cycle-1 ● **Keisatsu Cycle-2 ● **Keisatsu Helicopter ● *Tengoku-2 ◆❖● **Rescue Helicopter or Paw Helicopter ◆ **Tengoku Copter ❖ **Mini Copter ● *Kasai-3 ◆❖● **Rescue Fire Truck or Paw Fire Truck ◆ **Kasai Fire Truck ❖ **Rescue Cart *Rescue Robo-Boy ◇ **Paw Gouraijin ◆◆ ***Paw Beetle ◆ ***Paw Stag ◆ *Rescue S.P.D. Tech-Oh ◆●● **Rescue Patrol Cruiser/Rescue Robo-Warrior ◆ **Lunar Cruiser ● **Rescuers and Paw Jet ● *Sea Gattai Sea Patrol-Oh ● Swapped Combinations *Hero Gattai PawOh (Police) ◆◆◆◆◆ **Paw Police Car ◆ **Paw Fire Truck ◆ **Paw Recycling Truck ◆ **Paw Bulldozer ◆ **Paw Helicopter ◆ *Hero Gattai PawOh (Build) ◆◆◆◆◆ **Paw Bulldozer ◆ **Paw Police Car ◆ **Paw Fire Truck ◆ **Paw Recycling Truck ◆ **Paw Helicopter ◆ *Hero Gattai PawOh (Recycle) ◆◆◆◆◆ **Paw Recycling Truck ◆ **Paw Police Car ◆ **Paw Bulldozer ◆ **Paw Fire Truck ◆ **Paw Helicopter ◆ *Hero Gattai PawOh (Flight) ◆◆◆◆◆ **Paw Helicopter ◆ **Paw Police Car ◆ **Paw Bulldozer ◆ **Paw Recycling Truck ◆ **Paw Fire Truck ◆ *Hero Gattai PawOh (Sea/Ocean/Lupin) ◆◆◆◆◆ **Paw Hovercraft ◆ **Paw Police Car ◆ **Paw Recycling Truck ◆ **Paw Bulldozer ◆ **Paw Helicopter ◆ *Hero Gattai PawOh (Frost/Ice/Snow) ◆◆◆◆◆ **Paw Snowmobile ◆ **Paw Police Car ◆ **Paw Recycling Truck ◆ **Paw Bulldozer ◆ **Paw Helicopter ◆ *Hero Gattai PawOh (Forest/Jungle) ◆◆◆◆◆ **Paw Jungle Jeep ◆ **Paw Police Car ◆ **Paw Recycling Truck ◆ **Paw Bulldozer ◆ **Paw Helicopter ◆ Alternate Combinations *Hero Gattai PawOh Flight Mode ◆◆◆◆◆✶ *Hero Gattai PawOh Sea Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆● *Hero Gattai Super PawOh ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ *Hero Gattai Super PawOh Flight Mode ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆✶ **Paw DrillOh ◆◆◆❖ ***Paw Hovercraft ◆ ***Paw Snowmobile ◆ ***Paw Jungle Jeep ◆ ***RescueDrillJin ❖ *(Note: All Mechs Can be used by both Rescuers and Paw) **Firefighter Mech ◆◇ ***Rescue Fire Truck ◆ ***Combination Rescue Badge ◇ **Hover Mech ◆◇ ***Rescue Hovercraft ◆ ***Combination Badge ◇ **Bulldozer Mech ◆◇ ***Rescue Bulldozer ◆ ***Combination Rescue Badge ◇ **Police Mech ◆◇ ***Rescue Police Car ◆ ***Combination Rescue Badge ◇ **Rescue Recycling Mech ◆◇ ***Rescue Recycling Truck ◆ ***Combination Rescue Badge ◇ **Pilot Mech ◆◇ ***Rescue Helicopter ◆ ***Combination Rescue Badge ◇ **Snow Mech ◆ ***Rescue Snowmobile ◆ ***Combination Badge ◇ **Jungle Mech ◆◆ ***Rescue Jungle Jeep ◆ ***Combination Badge ◇ **Unnamed Combination ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆✶●❖◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆◆● *RescueKennect-O ◆◆◆◆◆◆◆ **Zen-O ◆◆◆◆ ***Paw Den-O ◆◆❖ ****Paw Recycling Truck ◆ ****Paw Jungle Jeep ◆ ****Den-O Ressha ❖ Greater Powers *MagiDragon ❖ *Dekamachine Patstriker ❖ *GaoLion ❖ *Variblune ❖ *Karakuri Warrior Fūraimaru ❖ *Engine Machalcon ❖ *CB-01 ❖ *GokaiGalleon ❖ *Zyudenryu Gabutyra ❖ *Red Ressha ❖ *Sky OtomoNin Lion Ha-Ojo ❖ *Combination Nin Shuriken ❖ *Cube Eagle ❖ *Cube Shark ❖ *Cube Lion ❖ *Cube Elephant ❖ *Cube Tiger ❖ *Cube Gorilla ❖ *Cube Crocodile ❖ *Cube Wolf ❖ *Cube Rhinos ❖ *Cube Kirin ❖ *Cube Mogura ❖ *Cube Kuma ❖ *Cube Komori ❖ *Cerberus Voyager ❖ *Hebitsukai Voyager ❖ *Oushi Voyager ❖ *Chameleon Voyager ❖ *Kajiki Voyager ❖ *Red Dial Fighter ❖ *Trigger Machine 1gou ❖ *GoodStriker ❖ *Alternate Combination-Heroic Hero RescueKaiser ◆◆◆❖ or ◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination-Magi PawOh ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination-Deka PawOh ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination-Gao PawOh ◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination-Shinken PawOh ◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination-Goren PawOh ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination-Hurricane PawOh ◆◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination-Go-On PawOh ◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination-Gokai PawOh ❖◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination-Go-PawOh ❖◆◆ *Alternate Combination-Pawzyuzin ❖◆◆ *Alternate Combination-Cho ToQ-PawGo ❖◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination-Ha-Oh Paw Dai-Oh ❖◆◆◆◆❖ *Alternate Combination-ZyuohPaw King ❖◆◆◆◆ *Alternate Combination-Doubutsu Dai Gattai Wild Tousai Paw ❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖❖◇ *Alternate Combination-Kyutama PawGo ❖❖❖❖❖◇ Episodes Main article: Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw Episodes # Ep. 1: A Paw filled adventure! # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Kamen Rider Tracker #Kingdom 2086 #Fired Up 2017 #Scuba Diver Dog 2018 #Lost City 2016 #Build Up! 2011 #Construction of 2003 #Clean Freak 2018 #Reduce, Reuse & Recycle 2012 #Police Fighter 2016 #Man, Dog, and Tennis Ball 2010 #Tracker On Parade 2018 #This is My × My Stage 2013 #Mountain Climbers 2018 #GO! GO! Let's Go! 2015 #Back to 2068 #Forever King 2018 #Happy New Pawz 2019 #Amazing! Era! Future! 2022 #The Shocking Quiz 2040 #Final Answer? 2040 #World of Mirrors 2019 #Tracker Strongest! 2019 'Movies' # Hero Sentai Rescue Paw VS. Paw Patrol Mighty Pups # ??? # ??? # ??? # A Lovely Christmas # ??? # ??? # ??? # Rescue Paw: 10 YEARS AFTER # Hero Sentai Rescue Paw VS. CPU Sentai Digitalgers Specials # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Minisodes # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? Rescue Paw After The Final # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? # ??? The 10 Dream Sentai Encyclopedia Outtakes # Ep. 1: We can't believe that happened! # Ep. 2: Lights! Camera! Chugga! # Ep. 3: We can't believe we fall for that # Ep. 4: That one mistake # Ep. 5: Tracker's hidden Power!? # Ep. 6: We can't stop laughing! Main cast *Marshall: Drew Davis *Zuma: Carter Thorne *Rubble: Devan Cohen *Rocky: Samuel Faraci *Chase: Justin Kelley *Skye: Kallan Holley *Robo Dog and other models: I don't know. *Everest: Berkley Silverman *Tracker: David Lopez *Ryder: Jaxon Mercey *Marsha Fire: N/A *Sweetie: Anya Cooke *Hunter Ester: Drew Davis *Blake Ester: Justin Kelley *Tony: N/A *Void: Drew Davis *Dark Zuma: Carter Thorne *Dark Rubble: Devan Cohen *Dark Rocky: Samuel Faraci *Dark Chase: Justin Kelley *Dark Skye: Kallan Holley *Dark Robo Dog: I don't know. *Dark Everest: Berkley Silverman *Dark Tracker: David Lopez *Gosei Pup: Yousuke Itou *Captain Green: Kyle Harrison Breitkopf *C.H.I.P.: N/A *Space Sheriff Gavan 2.0: Daryl Joseph Reader/DazzReviews/Dazzletsplays *Kai Yano: Jaiden Cannatelli *Toma Yoimachi: Wyatt White *Umiki Hayami: Addison Holley *Keiichi Asaka: Taris17 *Samuel Hikawa: Jacob Ewaniuk *Tsukasa Myoujin: Abriella Bierer *Niko Takao: Jaxon Mercey Guest stars *Captain Marvelous: Ryota Ozawa *Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akarenger: Naoya Makoto *AkaRed (Voice): Tōru Furuya *Hikaru (Gingaman): Nobuaki Takahashi *Kai Ozu: Atsushi Hashimoto *Spell Voice: Tesshō Genda *Banban "Ban" Akaza: Ryuuji Sainei *Joe Gibken: Yuki Yamada *Luka Millfy: Mao Ichimichi *Don "Doc" Dogoier: Kazuki Shimizu *Ahim de Famille: Yui Koike *Gai Ikari: Junya Ikeda *Kakeru Shishi: Noboru Kaneko *Gaku Washio: Kei Horie *Kai Samezu: Takeru Shibaki *Sotaro Ushigome: Kazuyoshi Sakai *Sae Taiga: Mio Takeuchi *Tsukumaro Ogami: Tetsuji Tamayama *Jan Kandou: Hiroki Suzuki *Ran Uzaki: Mina Fukui *Retsu Fukami: Manpei Takagi *Gou Fukami: Riki Miura *Ken Hisatsu: Sotaro *Speedor: Daisuke Namikawa *Bus-on: Hisao Egawa *Bearrv: Miki Inoue *Birca: Sōichirō Hoshi *Gunpherd: Kenji Hamada *Carrigator: Kyousei Tsukui *Toripter: Shizuka Ishikawa *Takeru: Ryousuke Kaizu *Kenta: Kouichi Kusakari *Akira: Issei Hirota *Haruka: Yuki Nagata *Momoko: Kanako Maeda *Kaoru Shiba: Runa Natsui *Magis: Yousuke Itou *Yamato Kazakiri: Masaki Nakao *Sela: Miki Yanagi *Leo (Zyuohger): Shouhei Nanba *Tusk: Tsurugi Watanabe *Amu: Haruka Tateishi *Lucky: Takumi Kizu *Kotaro Sakuma: Shota Taguchi *Peter Capaldi: Himself *The Thirteenth Doctor: Jodie Whittaker *Shirou Akebono: Kenji Ohba *Goro Hoshino : Masaru Shishido *Shouhei Yokkaichi: Kunio Masaoka *Yuji Mita: Masashi Goda *Ayumi Aso : Juri Nijou *Momo Maruo: Tamao Sato *Matoi Tatsumi: Ryūichirō Nishioka *Nagare Tatsumi: Kenji Taniguchi *Shou Tatsumi: Atsushi Harada *Daimon Tatsumi: Kenji Shibata *Matsuri Tatsumi: Kayoko Shibata *Beast-Demon Hunter Zeek: Keiichi Wada Songs Opening theme *"Rescue Paw, Stylish Dogs" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Ending theme *"A Rescue Ending" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Insert theme Rescue Robo Themes *"Hero Gattime! PawKaiser" **Lyrics: **Composition: **Arrangement: **Artist: Soundtracks Trivia *If you exclude Orange Paw, Silver, Cyan and Forest from the main team you get Gorenger. *It is the first series to have two Green Rangers. *The Rescuers are never seen in this series, Ryder is but not as Rescue Silver only a minor Character. *Some of the Characters from the main season appears, as well as some new voice actors. **Kai Yano is voiced by Jaiden Cannatelli instead of Berkley Silverman **Toma Yoimachi is voiced by Christian Distefano instead of Drew Davis **Umiki Hayami is voiced by Addison Holley instead of Anya Cooke **Keiichi Asaka is voiced by Tardis17 instead of Justin Kelley **Samuel Hikawa is voiced by Jacob Ewaniuk instead of Carter Thorne **Tsukasa Myoujin is voiced by Abriella Bierer instead of Kallan Holley Should the Rescue Paw be called: Paw (Color here) or (Color here) Paw? Behind of Paw In Front of Paw See Also *Heroic Sentai Rescuers (Part A) *Heroic Sentai Rescuers and Hero Sentai Rescue Paw (Main Season) *Power Rangers Super Rescue Squad (American Counter Part) *파워 레인저스 구조대 (Korean Counter Part) *Rescue Patrol Heroes (European and Danish Dub of the American Counter Part)